


A Diamond’s surprise

by Sean93



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sean93/pseuds/Sean93
Summary: Pink Diamond’s new pearl is hiding something and Pink is determined to find out
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	A Diamond’s surprise

\- Something was up with her new pearl. Pink Diamond wasn’t sure what but she was sure something was up. Whenever she dismissed her, Pearl rushed off as if she was late for something, when Yellow or Blue dismissed their Pearls they lingered around like they weren’t sure what to do with themselves, her own first Pearl acted just the same. Plus sometimes she couldn’t find her Pearl at all, requiring her to use her communicator to summon her. So Pink decided she was going to find out. 

She was in the garden watching her Spinel juggling for her, as she tried to think of a plan. She glanced over to her Pearl who was standing by the warp pad watching Spinel intensely a slight blush on her cheeks. “Didn’t know she liked juggling so much” Pink thought. “Spinel?” Pink asked 

“yes, bestie?” Spinel asked excitedly.Shaking her head up and down causing her irises to rattle around her eyes and her Pearl to softly giggle 

“That’s enough for today, I’m afraid I’m needed back on homeworld.” As always Spinel looked so crushed at the thought of their time together being over for the day. Pink also noticed her Pearl seemed quite sad at them going. “Well let’s get going then Pearl” Pink commanded.

The meeting on homeworld was far more boring the Pink thought was possible, but as the Zircon droned on and on about optimizing the cuts of Ruby guards or whatever in homeworld she was talking about; Pink thought about how to figure out what her Pearl was keeping secret and running off to. Eventually she settled on a somewhat complicated plan, but Pink was pretty confident in it. First she asked the Pebbles to build secret tunnels to the wrap pads and under the palace, then she had to figure out how to follow Pearl with her noticing. She finally decided to take the form of a Ruby Guard , reasoning the there were lots of Rubies all over homeworld and the colonies so it wouldn’t seem too suspicious for her to be wondering around. Now she just had dismiss Pearl for a few hours then follow her. 

And today was going to be that day, she didn’t have any meetings with Blue or Yellow but she had told Spinel that she did, so no one was expecting her anywhere; so all that was left was to dismiss her Pearl. ”Pearl, I’ll won’t be needing you for a few hours so you’re free to take sometime to relax” Pink said. 

“Thank you, my Diamond” Pearl said as she quickly exited the room. Pink waited a couple of minutes before shape shifting into a Ruby and entering the tunnels, taking after her Pearl. Pearl went straight to the warp pads and activated one. Pink in her disguise exited the tunnel and hopped on the warp pad activating it and following her. 

Pink landed in perhaps the last place she expected to. “This is my garden” Pink realized in surprise. “What’s she doing here?”Pink wondered “Did she really enjoy Spinel’s juggling that much?” Pink while still disguised ducked behind a pillar and began looking around for either of the other gems. After looking around for a few minutes of looking she spotted them both sitting in a corner of the garden. Both were sitting side by side holding hands. Spinel was exciting telling Pearl about he flower crowns she made for them. Pink then noticed the loops of Roses, White Acacia, Ambrosia, Arbutus, and Bellflower that were setting on the heads of both gems. “They’re very lovely, thank you” Pearl said. Then she leaned over and used her free hand to turn Spinel’s face towards her owns and place a kiss on her lips. At this Pink gasped giving herself away and causing the two gems to jump up and turn to face her. “What are you doing here???!?!!?” Pearl screamed while a blush completely overtook her face. 

Trying her best to sound like a actual Ruby, Pink tried to come up with an excuse. “Ummm....I...um.. I..I had a warp mishap, I didn’t mean to walk in on..” 

“You didn’t see anything” Pearl yelled as she interrupted her. 

“Pearl, Sweetie Pie, calm down” Spinel said softly 

“Sweetie Pie???” Pink thought. With a deep breath and a sigh Pearl looked at her and said “You should go and forget you came here, it wouldn’t end well for a rogue Ruby to break into a Diamond’s private garden” Pink still somewhat in shock about catching her Pearl and best friend in flagrante and the implicit threat from her Pearl, she quickly agreed and ran to the warp pad. 

Warpping back into the palace, she dashed back to her room, dropping her disguise and falling on her bed. She felt a blush spread across her face as she wondered what in homeworld was she going to do now that she knew and worst they didn’t know she knew. Pink Diamond wasn’t sure how she was going to face either of them. But also alongside the embarrassment of walking in on her friend’s intimate moment, Pink was feeling something else too. Like a mixture of being happy for them and jealousy. “Wait..jealously?? What’s that about?” Pink wondered

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if I’m going to make this a one shot or multi chapter so let me know if you’d be interested in seeing more


End file.
